Wild Child
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: "Have you no respect?" Raiden asked a blonde as he dragged a corpse of a warrior. The blonde just looked at him. "What do you think, bright eyes?" The teenager asked before tossing the body in a pyre before lighting it by blowing fire from his mouth, then to Raiden's amazement. He just started to whistle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wild Child.**_

* * *

 _Mortal Kombat x Naruto crossover._

 _Warning. The following story contains as followed._

 _A lot of_

 _AU._

 _Blood._

 _Cursing._

 _Gore._

 _Some..cough, cough,_ _ **special**_ _moments._

 _Fatalities._

 _Brutalities._

 _People getting impaled by spikes._

 _People being torn limb from limb._

 _People getting Shao Khan'd._

 _Alcohol._

 _Executions._

 _Strippers._

 _Beautiful women._

 _Making fun of politics._

 _Talking animals._

 _Demons._

 _Jas-no...no he's not in this story._

 _Last, but the most offensive thing of them all...puppies._

* * *

"Wow, wow, wow! Stop there, hold up, rewind!" A blonde shouted as three men pointed a number of guns at him. "Can we just all play nice, drop the weapons please...cause I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt here." The hammers on the group holding M1911 handguns showed they weren't listening.

The blonde sighed, "well...what's the old saying. Um, oh yeah!" He snapped his fingers, making the men look at him as if he was crazy. Here they were pointing guns at him, yet, he still joked around as if it was nothing?!

All of sudden, not even the blink of an eye could even catch the speed at which the blonde moved, the sound of metal clacking against the floor was the only indicator of movement. Inside the blonde's hands was a rather long blade. It was shaped like a katana, just a little short. "Don't bring guns to a knife fight! Er...is that right?"

"Quit fucking joking with us brat, we're not amused by that little display of...whatever the fuck you did! We're Black Dragon's most elite assassins. I am Tensho and I alw-"

"Blah, blah fucking blah. Are you going to fight or what, because I have things to do, your mom to fuck and I don't have all goddamn day."

"Why you little bastard, boys! Fucking slice this cocksucker open!"

The three, now identified Black Dragon Assassins, pulled out three long katanas from sheaths on their backs. The blonde looked at their stance, noting the quality of it, or the lack of any advance quality. "Really...just the basic stance? So, Tensho, right?" The man nodded, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"So?"

"Well, I'm about to ruin your goddamn day...permanently."

Two of the assassins attacked Naruto, each bringing the katana they bared down hard on the boy. The boy just smirked, barely flinching as he countered with his shorter katana. The counter sliced through the katana of the opponents, before rendering their eyes useless.

The cause you may ask, well...it's hard to see when your eyes have been cut out of your head. Especially by a wakizashi.

The men that attacked screamed as they held their faces, falling to their knees. "Oh God! Arrggh! Tensho kill that mothe-gahh!" The man choked as Naruto reversed gripped the short blade, driving deep into the man's chest. The blood lightly streamed down the blade, the other blind man was looking around, hearing Tensho screamed as he attacked.

Naruto ducked forwards, dodging a slash aimed for claiming his head. The boy pulled the wakizashi from the impaled man's body, before countering Tensho, who was proving to be a very challenging swordsman. They clashed once more, before Naruto kicked the man away.

The man was surprised at the strength this boy had, he had read on the file that his target was no more then sixteen, but here he was fighting back...and winning. "So, tell me...you... Black Pansies, why are you so interested in me eh?" Naruto twirled his short sword around, before sheathing it in a sheath at his back.

He then dropped down into a unique stance, his arms crisscrossed, a very...unorthodox martial arts stance if Tensho ever saw one. He had seen plenty of styles, Dragon, Tiger, Mantis, Eagle Claw, Cat Claw, you name it, he saw it. This one, this one was strange, but from the strength of the boy, it wasn't a mere fluke of a stance.

"I simply came to collect a bounty, you're worth great money to my boss's friends. Around, forty million in fact, so you see." Tensho sheathed his katana before moving the sheath to his hip, clicking it on, he smirked. "I can't let such a valuable head go."

"Bwahahaha!" Naruto nearly fell to the ground laughing, this made Tensho on edge. Wondering what it was the blonde found so dumb. The man watched as the boy kept laughing, before he finally lost his nerve. He charged a the boy, only for the boy's eyes to flash red for a moment. "Hope it pays for the funeral..."

The man had little time register the boys change in stance, launching his own strike, a quick draw attack. He missed as Naruto simply sidestepped him, spinning around, the boy pulled out his wakizashi, and Tensho felt the blade sink into his head.

Rendering him and the hunt he set out, void, the blade had blood dripping down at it's tip. Naruto looked at the last, sole survivor of the group. He was groveling, crying even, the teenager walked over to him. "Hello there."

"Gaah, n-n-n-n-no way T-Tensho.." Naruto grabbed the man by his throat, pulling him to his feet. The blonde was whistling as he dragged the man, who was struggling. "W-where?!" The man shouted, only to feel the blonde squeeze harder.

"Oh no where special, just my friend, you're going to be a messenger bird." The man struggled as he felt Naruto drag him into a windy area, the blonde then hanged over a cliff edge, holding him by his throat. The man felt some type of energy flow into him, "tell your boss, never come into my forest...again."

"O-okay, I promise, don't kill me! Please, Please!"

"Okay!"

"R-r-really?"

"Fuck no, you're just a bird...now."

The blonde cocked his arm holding the man back, before throwing the man over the clear of any mountainside on his way down. "Fly motherfucker, fly!" Naruto shouted, watching as the man tumbled. The blonde chuckled, getting out a pen, and began to write down something.

"Let see, was that thirteen...fourteen. No Tensho guy was fifteen, oh yes...yes. That means." Naruto wrote a number down on his notepad, followed by the week's date. "A new fucking record, hey assholes, if you hear me I killed eighteen so far! Wanna break last weeks record of twenty?!"

The sound of just wind, and his echoes made Naruto go back to bored rather quickly. The boy picked up a stone before throwing it over a rocky cliff. He began to whistle before remembering that back in the caverns, his caverns he made add, that there was currently two bodies in need of a funeral.

The boy slammed his palm onto the ground before several large pieces of tree rose out of the ground, he walked into the cave, a few minutes passed before he reemerged with two dead Black Dragon/Pansies members. The teenager was dragging the biggest one by the foot, "man you fat fuck, lay off the donuts!" Naruto complained dragging the man.

He tossed them up on the pyre of tree roots, forming an odd formations hand signs, the boy blew hard from his mouth. Fire quickly followed, as if he was a dragon, the flames quickly caught the pyre ablaze. The blonde just smirked, smelling the human barbecue, "fresh off the barby!" he called out again.

Still nothing, "fuckers...oh well."

The blonde made his way towards the cave entrance, before hearing the sounds of guns. They were all clicking, not hammers, meaning automatics. "So, ya think you can be sneaky little bastards..."

Naruto turned to the men holding the guns, there was five, "looks like that record is being broken after all." Naruto licked his lips as his eyes that were vibrant blue turned red. His pupils became slitted, slowly he laughed as he walked towards them.

Pulling out wakizashi, he licked the blade. "PLAYTIME MOTHERFUCKERS!"

* * *

In a seemingly ethereal realm, a man with a straw hat was overlooked by six dragons. _**"Raiden, the tournament will begin soon. We will not forestall the kombat, if you have done you duty, your warriors will be efficient enough."**_ A dragon spoke with a feminine voice, the man known as Raiden looked at them. Hanging his head low, the man's white glowing eyes were filled with dread.

"Elder Gods, I do not mean trespass, but I fear Lui Kang, Kung Loa are not ready. I will have to recruit warriors that are not ready. Please, can you not withhold the tournament for another year?" The man pleaded his guess, however a darker Dragon spoke.

He spoke with a voice of regal authority. _**"Raiden we've done enough stalling, if Earthrealm is truly Kombat worthy, that is up to you. Outworld, and The Netherrealm will be entering this tournament as allies. Win or lose, it has been up to your diligence."**_

Raiden bowed solemnly, he looked about the dragons, before he sighed. "I understand, when?"

" _ **When the moon shadows the sun, over a great mountain."**_

* * *

Inside a large, well built, and luxurious castle. A man with the physique of a giant, muscles to match, stood up. He wore a mask that was in the shape of a skull, "summon my warriors! I wish them ready, for the tournament is nigh upon us!"

"Yes, Lord Khan, may I retrieve your wife?" The man shook his head. The man asking the other the question, an elderly man, with a long white beard and gray hair chuckled. The Khan watched as he bowed, before smiling under his mask. The man watched as three women, all scantly clad in a dancers uniform walked towards him before kneeling.

"Father, may I enter this tournament, please I wish to prove my usefulness."

"Oh do you, I suppose Skarlet, along with Jade would like to enter?"

"Yes father, please, allow to us to show our usefulness."

"Very well, but you are to be the only kombatant. The others will recon Earthrealm, assassinate any viable warrior before they are recruited or seduce them into joining me."

"Yes father..."

The three women left, as they did a being with a human like body, but a mouth baring a resemblance to that of a bed of nails walked in. He had several spikes along his arms, he was sickly tanned figure, and he knelt down to The Khan. "Shao Khan, I wish to enter the tournament!"

"Baraka, I see my Tarkatan general is eager for blood."

"Yes! Please allow me, I promise to honor you in kombat, along with my race!"

"Very well, and I am sure Reptile is reeling at the opportunity as well?"

Baraka looked behind him to see a reptilian humanoid appear, his yellow eyes tracing the room. "I would be honored..." He hissed. Shao Khan nodded making reptile smile. Shao Khan watched as several more figures walked up. All wishing to join him, and he saw Goro prince of Shokan rise.

That's when Shao Khan smiled, he had the best fighters in the realms here...and he knew it. "I Goro of the Shokan, wish to partake. I honor our Lord with blood from war, allow me to honor with blood from konquer. The Emperor of Outworld only nodded as he accepted the new recruit.

If he only knew that his hired guns from Earthrealm fate was looking much bleaker. Kano, was still more than happy take his gold however.

* * *

A flash lightning illuminated the cave, a shadow of figure shrinking back down to a human was shown on a cave wall, his blonde hair covered in the red ooze known as blood. "Hahahaha, oh my, that's quite fun. Again, aga-wait. Oh..." Naruto looked to see the bodies of more than seven assailants, two having joined the fight later on after the five had died.

The blonde had so many bullets around him, it was hard for him to count already, but he put it in at least two hundred rounds...bullets? That didn't really matter, really clarification would mean something if it brought back the dead, in this case it didn't mean shit.

Well not for The Black Dragon members laying in a pool of blood, Naruto looked around before groaning. "Days I tell you, days! I'll have use my ability to bend water and clean the stains...then fire to melt the holes in the wall. It's not easy to make a cave a home ya know!" Naruto yelled at the bodies, he then picked up a head he had cut off with wakizashi.

"Look at this you, you've made a mess. Wait...I think I can get aHEAD of this mess, ha!" Naruto said throwing the head behind him as if didn't mean nothing, especially since he just brutally killed seven men, as if they were...well...nothing.

The boy sat down cross legged, "once I wish someone could fight just as good as me, once!" Naruto screamed, picking a bullet out of his leg. A lucky bastard having got off a shot before he died, the blonde's wound began to heal quickly however.

A bullet hit didn't mean much to him, it stung, but didn't hurt him beyond that. So long as it didn't hit his heart, he was fine. Seriously, the healing factor inside himself was horrendously overpowered, if his heart was still alive. Virtually, he could heal from anything. "Now what was I supposed to to do today?"

He tapped his fingers on his cheek, each side having three whiskers, he then snapped his fingers. "Oh yes, I was going to fuck that guys mom! Hey, Tensho by chance coul-oh wait you're dead as fucking well! Fuck! This is bullshit, if I knew better I'd just go back to the United States. Damn it, at least they ran! Yeah, that's right take a note dumb assess, if you see a demon blood hungry, R.U.N, Run!"

Naruto chuckled, "but then again I hate chasing my toys around, so what to do with these guys. String them up as warning, they just get cut down. Reanimate them, making them dance? No, J does that already. Fuck with Shinnok...no, that's what got me kicked out of The Netherrealm in the first place. What is a kitsune to do? Oh, I know."

Naruto stood, outstretching his arms. "I will reek havoc, I will burn this world in a sea of fire. I will torture all of the men who are good, have sex with the willing women, make love every frigging night, and OH MY GOD SOMEONE ATTACK ALREADY!"

Not even a drip of blood from the splattered walls made a sound, Naruto's right eye twitched. "Fuck...even Kurama while he was alive talked. He even tried to kill me when I was younger, hey fucktards I'm in a monologue, for all things ELDER GODS COME ON!"

Naruto sat down once more, before sighing. "I'm tired of being alone..." he sighed, "but at least I'm in my lovely lit-" A rock falling from the ceiling, having earlier been chipped off by bullets, hit Naruto in the head. "Son of a FUCK!"

The blonde looked up, before sighing. "Nope just a rock...well, I guess I better get some sleep. Night everyone!" He waived at the mangled, torn bodies of the mercenaries. He went to lay down his mat, before fast walking back to the bodies.

He cursed as he dragged one by one out, burning couple by couple. "I fucking hate this shit sometimes."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wild Child.**_

* * *

 _Mortal Kombat x Naruto crossover._

 _Warning. The following story contains as followed._

 _A lot of_

 _AU._

 _Blood._

 _Cursing._

 _Gore._

 _Some..cough, cough,_ _ **special**_ _moments._

 _Fatalities._

 _Brutalities._

 _People getting impaled by spikes._

 _People being torn limb from limb._

 _People getting Shao Khan'd._

 _Alcohol._

 _Executions._

 _Strippers._

 _Beautiful women._

 _Making fun of politics._

 _Talking animals._

 _Demons._

 _Jas-no...no he's not in this story._

 _Last, but the most offensive thing of them all...puppies._

* * *

 _ **Chapter one: Kano.**_

"Son of a fuck!" Naruto screamed as he was now currently dashing down a road. Having left his cave, well...what was left of it. The Black Dragon wasn't exactly happy about their men being slaughtered, so now they called in the big guns.

By big guns, they called in a stolen/borrowed Apache Helicopter. It was fully outfitted...imagine that.

Needless to say, when the goddamn chopper came, it sent a missile into Naruto's home. Well, it didn't exactly kill the young blonde haired Netherrealmer. Since, well, he wasn't home. Maybe if they _knocked_ , instead of shooting their load like an idiot. They'd figured that out. Once again...imagine that.

So why was Naruto dashing away, well...ever heard of thermal? The little system of view that allows people with machinery help, to see heat. Well, since Naruto was able to use fire, his body was always in a higher temperature than most humans. In fact, he was glowing hot on the thermal scans.

Karma's a bitch ain't she?

The raining of bullets made Naruto bound even faster, jumping into trees, over rocks. The likes, until he came to a river. There he saw several gators, all lined up on the bank, so without further adieu Naruto jumped on one of them. Bounding over the river in two jumps, before dashing into the wooded area of the jungle.

The helicopter watching the thermal kept firing at Naruto, even launching a rocket. "I got the target locked, firing everything! Send squad one into the jungle, we'll catch him there!" The pilot stated, getting several acknowledgments over his headset.

Naruto was breathing hard as he came to a slower run. Looking around, he saw what he was looking for, a puddle of mud. "Praise be to lady karma!" Naruto shouted, diving head first into the mud. Quickly getting up as bullets rained through the trees.

The boy smirked as the helicopter passed over him, he made sure to give it the finger as it did. He was about to start walking away when the sounds of guns being ready made it to his ears, he looked around, seeing men dressed in camouflage. "On your knees!"

"Nah, I only get on them to eat...not suck." Naruto replied, making the men around him sweat nervously. They heard about his prowess, how he seemed to play with his victims. So without hesitation, they opened up on the boy.

The boy in turn sunk into the ground, tree roots replacing where he once stood, the men looked around. "Heli-two-three, return to ou-arggghhh!" The man on the headset screamed as a wakizashi went into his genitals. Making him go to his knees.

Naruto was phasing out of a tree, the others opened fire, killing their own member with a hail of gunfire. Naruto reappeared behind another member, killing him quickly with a slice of his sword, decapitating him with one swipe.

Naruto jumped from the branch, dodging gunfire along the way, the soldiers had to reload. Giving the demon the chance he needed, slowly he gathered fire into his hands. He had enough energy to take out three of the four remaining Black Dragons, so he chose them carefully.

Spinning around once, he launched three small balls of fire at the enemy. The men that he aimed for didn't have time to dodge, their bodies became engulfed in the pale red flame. Their skeletons falling towards the ground, the last one looked about.

The man sweated nervously, he was afraid, terrified at how quickly the fight had turn to the demon's favor. Suddenly he felt something snake up his leg, he looked down, he screamed in horror as a tree limb growing out of the branch he was standing on wrapped around him. Constricting like a snake, breaking most of his bones used for movement. Naruto emerged from the tree behind him, before sniffing his neck. "Black Dragon?" He stated in a question, the man nodded, clenching his eyes in pain.

Naruto was holding his right hand in clenching fashion, indicating his control over the wood binding the man residing in his right hand. The teenager pressed his finger into the earpiece on the man's ear, "call for help."

"Heli-two-three, help! Please, the monster took out the squad, he's near the river still. My location, my location!" Naruto satisfied with the man's call, promptly slashed the man's throat open. Using his left palm, now glowing blue. The boy made whatever blood was leaking come into his hand, he focused.

 _Chop._

 _Chop_

 _Chop._

Naruto heard it get closer, before seeing the front of it inside the clearing. Using his ability to control the blood, he sent it at the windshield of the helicopter. The man was visually blind inside of the large Apache, he looked a the scanner, nothing.

"This is Heli-two-three! We're blind, I repeat we are blind!" The man panicked.

The sudden jolting of the helicopter, plus the fact it wasn't hovering anymore, made the man shudder in fear. He looked at the side window, seeing tree limbs inside the helicopter. Slowly, out of the tree limb came the blonde demon. His wakizashi still stained with blood, "you son of a bitch!" He shouted at the pilot before charging.

"Awwwwraaaggggghhh!" The pilot screamed as he was stabbed repeatably in the back by the blade, Naruto finished him forming a fireball in his right hand, before shoving it in the man's mouth. Melting it close, making the man choke to death, all the while trying to scream in agony.

Naruto wiped his face off, which was covered in blood. His eyes had became red when a drop of it went into his mouth, and he accidentally swallowed. He brought his lips closer to the dead man's neck, opening them slightly to reveal jagged teeth.

" _N-no, not worth becoming feral...not worth it."_ Naruto mantra'd inside of his mind, pulling back, making his eyes turn from red to blue. The boy just wiped the rest off his lips, before walking towards the edge of helicopter entrance. He took a seat on the edge, sighing.

The sound of a radio going live made Naruto slightly jump, he saw it laying on the floor. He picked it up, putting his ear to it. _"Ello there."_ Naruto's eyes widened, he heard something chopping through the air, barely turning in time to catch a rather large knife heading for his head.

He saw a man holding onto a tree, he had cybernetic implants, he then smiled at the boy. He brought his wrist up, which also had cybernetics inside of it. _"You're quick, like it when they struggle, however my employer wants you dead."_

Naruto sighed, bringing the radio to his lips. "Look here you Australian outback fucktard, you wanna fight, you better." Naruto got to his feet quickly, spinning around once for momentum, and threw the knife back at the man while yelling at him. "have a fucking a knife!"

To his surprise the man was gone, the boy looked around. He felt something hit him in the side, burning a hole through his shoulder. Naruto turned to see the man standing on another tree branch. His red cybernetic eye glowing brightly as a laser pierced Naruto's arm.

The demon roared in pain, before gathering fire into his hands, throwing it at the man. Who just formed a shield of energy with his cybernetic hand. "Gotta try better than that baby." Naruto gritted his thief before chuckling.

"No problem, _**Kokton!"**_ Naruto announced, the man looked down to see branches crawling up his legs, taking out a machete he quickly cut them off. Jumping into the air soon afterwards, Naruto was readying another fireball before watching the man rolling towards him. They both went out of the chopper, Naruto slamming into the ground, hard.

* * *

While the man simply landed on another tree branch. Naruto got up, watching the man jump down. Two blades extended from his elbows, before the man spoke. "I'm Kano by the way, killing is my game." Naruto watched as the man spit to the side.

"You know what, Kano, you're going to wish that knife had hit me." Naruto stated crouching down, before noticing something gone. _"Fuck...I left my wakizashi in the pilots body!"_ The boy scrunched his face up in nervousness, before gulping a little bit.

Naruto dodged as Kano threw another knife at him, having a storage in his elbow implants. The blonde caught another as it flew into the air, reversing his grip when he caught it. Naruto used it to block two other knives, before he charged.

Kano was surprised by the boy's speed, but none the less, his implants helped him keep track. Naruto dodged to the right, slashing the man's leg. Kano growled out in annoyance, before catching the boy by the neck, Naruto shocked by the sudden stop, dropped the knife.

The man just laughed, before throwing Naruto into a tree.

"Should've gone feral...totally should have gone feral." Naruto muttered, he got up dusting himself off. He heard the chopping noise, barely dodging two knives thrown at watched as they embedded themselves inside the tree behind him. Naruto in turn formed two fireballs and threw them at Kano.

The man countered by blasting them with a energy pulse from his cyber arm, making them blow out of the sky. Naruto used the smoke as cover, charging in as he covered his fists in flame. Kano was hit by a right hook, burning the metal on his eye implant, however, he returned the favor by stabbing Naruto in the gut.

The blonde demon backed off, coughing up a little blood, before wiping his face. He pulled out Kano's machete, before taking off his shirt. His wound started close as he applied water to it, accelerating the healing.

"So, ya healing type ain't ya fella? Well, uncle Kano likes you already, now heal this!" Kano picked one of the knives he used earlier and threw it at Naruto. Who was able to catch it, barely, Naruto then threw it back. However, Kano easily caught it.

The man snickered. "All that running must've tuckered you out. Shame really, I love a good fight once and while." He stated, he picked his machete off the ground, but as he raised it up. Naruto sent his fist at Kano, or his balls to be more exact.

Kano screamed out as he knelt down, clenching his jewels. Naruto used this time to kick Kano's head, making sure break the man's nose, along with the metal implant. The boy picked Kano up, channeling energy into his arms, he threw the man at the helicopter. Kano went crashing through the windshield, Naruto then gathered a large amount of fire into his hands, before throwing it at the aircraft.

Kano, who was inside the aircraft looked to see the massive fireball coming towards him. He quickly jumped out, using a grappling hook module to swing onto a nearby tree. He watched as the flame hit the heli, making it explode. Naruto felt the wind from the explosion, watching metal fragments fall around him.

The blonde closed his eyes, focusing on the forest around him. "I hope you like the forest ya fuck, because it doesn't like you..." Naruto muttered, clenching both hands. Kano felt the ground shake from tree he was standing on. " _ **Kokton: Ika Monako! (Forest binding roots.)**_ "

Tree branches shot towards Kano, who was force to roll away from them. He watched as they followed his direction, he saw Naruto stare right at him. _"Fucking brat is using his eyes...to trace."_ Naruto ran towards Kano, while keeping his attack up.

Kano shot his eye laser at Naruto, who quickly dodge them. Naruto then looked at something, it was embedded into a tree. His wakizashi had survived the explosion, so he veered slightly left of Kano's position, grabbing his sword.

Naruto then dashed at Kano who landed on the ground. The attack he had launched now was out of range of it's genesis point. Naruto brought himself into a dive, intent of ramming Kano with his wakizashi. The man pulled his last machete out, deflecting the boy's stab.

Kano raised his machete up, only to get pulled away by a mysterious force. Naruto watched as he was slammed into a nearby tree. He pulled his wakizashi out of the ground, from where it had been embedded.

"Hold there!" A man yelled, the same energy that slammed Kano now forced Naruto to stay put. A man with a katana came out of the woods, he wore a red uniform, and looked at Kano. "I finally got you Black Dragon scum."

"Oh look here, the blind man, c'mon do it." The man with the sword raised it telepathically above his head, before sending it into Kano's head. The man cursed as Kano's body, instead of limping, dissolved into blood. "Damn it...a fake."

The man turned to Naruto, who just looked at him. "Well fuck, you got me on my knees."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wild Child.**_

* * *

 _Mortal Kombat x Naruto crossover._

 _Warning. The following story contains as followed._

 _A lot of_

 _AU._

 _Blood._

 _Cursing._

 _Gore._

 _Some..cough, cough,_ _ **special**_ _moments._

 _Fatalities._

 _Brutalities._

 _People getting impaled by spikes._

 _People being torn limb from limb._

 _People getting Shao Khan'd._

 _Alcohol._

 _Executions._

 _Strippers._

 _Beautiful women._

 _Making fun of politics._

 _Talking animals._

 _Demons._

 _Jas-no...no he's not in this story._

 _Last, but the most offensive thing of them all...puppies._

* * *

 _ **Chapter two: Special Forces.**_

* * *

"So..."

"So what?"

"Are you going to talk about why The Black Dragons are after you?"

"Have I finished my noodles?"

"No."

"Then repeat that for my answer."

Naruto slurped down a bowl of noodles, the city of Manaus in Brazil offered such delectable dishes. The blonde slurped down another bowl, making Kenshi, the man he met in the jungle twitch in annoyance. His mission budget was currently, as in quote, fucked. "You've eaten seventeen bowls of ramen...do you not think that is enough?"

"Listen, blind guy..."

"Kenshi."

"Kenshi, I'm a motherfucking _thing_ from somewhere that makes this heat look like Canada. I'm currently eating such a delectable dish, and I will be willing to answer more question after five more bowls."

"Fi-five?! I barely have enough to get two more!"

"Not my problem, besides, I don't like having my fights interrupted...especially when someone blows up my home."

The people inside the diner looked at the boy, before nervously turning back to their meals. Kenshi looked at him, "do you know no tact, let alone manners? I saved your life." Naruto stopped eating his food, before looking at the man. Chuckling all the same, before going back to his food.

"Why do you laugh at the kindness?" Kenshi asked, "I bought you food. I even bought things that my _friends_ will question for the budget." Naruto swallowed the last of the broth of the noodles, before coughing a little.

The blonde sighed, "look, thanks but I am not exactly used to someone helping me out. Besides, the guy, Kano...I have a bone to pick with him." Kenshi looked at the boy, feeling some sort of mixture of emotions, though he could not read him which was odd. "Besides, when I have his head on a pike I'll be a lot more happier."

"Is it because he's trying to kill you, or did he do something personal?"

"Both."

"Explain then, I am all ears."

"There was a village, a small one just east of my home. At the time, I didn't know Kano was the leader, but I watched as these Black Dragon cowards came in and burned it to the ground."

"Must have been traumatic, though, for some reason your mind is blank about the event."

"You'll won't find anything, for I can't even remember what happened next..."

Kenshi was a little disturbed by the information, however he watched as the boy smirked. His eyes becoming slitted, "friends of yours?" Kenshi turned to see a bombshell blonde dressed in a rather loose fitting army jacket. Exposing her breasts, or most of them for the matter. Behind her, a dark skinned man with no shirt on.

"Sargent Blade, didn't expect you." The woman took a seat at the table, looking at the target Kenshi escorted back to the city. The blonde boy didn't look like much, but according to Kenshi he took out a great amount of Black Dragons. Which made him not only their target, but a person of interest.

The female blonde spoke. "I am just wondering why most of the mission budget was spent here, apparently someone doesn't have a stomach but a black hole." Naruto just looked at her before looking at the shirtless army guy. He then looked at Kenshi, who could sense something sinister inside Naruto's mind.

"So...hookers now?" The woman known as Blade was taken aback by the question, "cause you know. I can smell hormones, trust me, I'm not interested in this one." The Sargent tried to compose herself before trying to suppress her blush.

"I'm no street whore boy, I am Sonya Blade, Sargent Blade as Kenshi may refer to me...and you as well. I'm from The American Special Forces Unit." Naruto eyes quipped in interest, "and Kenshi here radioed me to meet you here with my friend Jackson Briggs, also special forces."

"Sup kid?" Jackson said, while looking at the women walk past them, Naruto looked at them to. He smelled the air before recoiling in disgust.

Naruto blankly looked at Jackson, "I wouldn't touch these women...diseases." Jackson recoiled from the blonde's blatant choice of words, "seriously...I can almost guarantee it. It comes with my species territory."

"Species? Aren't you human, Kenshi is he a mystic like you?" Sonya asked, the man just narrowed his blind pale glowing eyes at the blonde, the boy in response chuckled. The blonde grabbed a napkin, using photo-memory the blonde began to draw. When he finished, he held up a napkin with a woman's face on it. "Whose that?"

"I believe he's the one who burned down my neighbors houses, bring him to me. I show what I am, you have one less Black Dragon to deal with." Sonya looked at the boy, he had some sort of weird mix of arrogance and pleading inside his eyes. "I can't break a promise...so I promise."

"Whose this girl, you know her Sonya?"

"Yes...it's Kira, Kira Uzui. She's definitely high up inside The Black Dragon Cartel. The fact that she led a blatant attack on a village is...unusual. Unless she was trying to draw someone out."

The group looked towards the sounds of slurping, Naruto finished a new bowl of noodles before looking them all dead in the eye. "So...can I kill this bitch?" He simply asked, "because if they were aiming for me then they made three mistakes." Naruto drunk the broth of the soup, taking a deep breath.

"They kill children, something I'll never ever accept. They can't fight back. The village's elders were old and weak, no sport in killing them...no honor at least. Last but not the least, they blew up my cave...so please, can I just hunt this bitch?" Naruto asked once again, Sonya looked towards everyone else.

Kenshi was the first to speak up. "I think I may know where she is, but the fact remains their is an issue of numbers. We are four, against maybe fifty." Naruto sighed before smirking. The blonde finished his soup, another bowl, "what did I say?!"

"Sorry, I came here to get full. Anyway, you all stay here, just point it on the map." Naruto stated, bringing out a rather small map of The Brazilian Amazon. The group looked at him incredulously, "and no...I'm not asking permission Sonya Blade. I'm demanding it."

"Jackson...mark it."

"You're not serious, he's just a kid."

"Just mark it, besides if he dies there'll be one less potential asshole to deal with."

"Fine...hang on a second."

Jackson began to write down on the map where Naruto needed to go, the blonde looked at Sonya. "Got any explosives?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'll be borrowing some, if you do not mind."

"What, you can't seriously be asking us to loan you explosives?!"

"Keep your voice down, besides, I need something indicate mission success."

"Fine...I'll give you a few charges of C4."

"Done."

Naruto smirked, "I'll be sure to bring that bitch's head in..."

* * *

The night was dark, as the day was bright in The Amazon. The sounds of nightly insects, animals, and birds flooded the forest. The Black Dragon was currently settling in for the night, more than half their camp was asleep. Others, who were chosen to take watch, sat on top of tree branches.

One in particular was trying to light some weed, something he kept well hidden back at his tent, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a blonde haired boy. "Need a light?" The man was about to scream when Naruto drove his palm into the man's neck. Breaking it.

The man promptly fell out of the tree, making a rather loud thump as he hit the ground. Naruto looked at the other trees, his eyes were slitted and glowing slightly in the dark. Inside of his vision, he couldn't see any color but black or white, so as he scanned the area with his night vision he came to see three guards heading towards the fallen guard.

Naruto smirked as he slowly placed his hand on the branch, it began to grow slightly, having new branching stick out underneath it. When the guards got under the branch, Naruto silently spoke the words he wanted to use as a means of empowering his spell. " _ **Kokton: Nmai Kina (Forest nail pillar)**_ "

The branches that had been growing under the main branch shot downwards, impaling the guards below Naruto in the head. The blonde watched as they dropped as well, more silently than the original guard. The blonde slowly crawled down the tree, his eyes scanning the area.

Once he made it to the guards he checked over their bodies, looking for any of them that matched the picture he drew. When none of them matched he cursed silently, before picking up a radio off one of them. He turned it on, getting some chatter of a female voice over the static.

" _Squad three-four, report."_

" _We have a shipment of merchandise on the way in, they'll be loaded inside a barge bound for deeper parts of Brazil."_

" _Good job Squad three-four. I trust that the problem involving the demon from the Netherrealm will be taken care of?"_

" _Yes it shall, we'll begin to resume hunting for him tomorrow first light. I have contacts saying they spotted him inside The City Of Manaus."_

" _Good."_

Inside a large wooden structure, a woman dressed in a black military uniform with two daggers at her side was walking back and forth over a map. She had a long ponytail, red hair and had a sizable bust. She walked back and forth as she got radio reports in, her chocolate eyes darting over the map.

"Damn shame, Kano's clone wasn't cheap to make, but the matter currently at hand is making sure Shoa Khan gets his money's worth. Gold is a great trade, especially if you lie to someone from another world about it's real worth." Kira stated over the radio to the squad. She felt a sudden uneasiness come over her, she looked around, seeing nothing at first out of the normal.

A green portal opened behind her, revealing a man with a long white beard and hair. The man looked around for a moment before smiling. "Ah, Kira, it seems your mortal affairs are going along nicely."

"Shang Tsung, when the snakes hisses it should be silent."

"Come now, I merely supply the gold you need, in a exchange for new...merchandise."

"You'll get the people, after you pay the gold."

"Hmph, very well. So have you found him yet?"

Naruto slowly crept along the roof of the building, overlooking the two. He noted the girl, and glared at her. After the man left, he'd finish her off. Slowly he pulled his wakizashi out, ready to strike. The man looked up at the roof at his direction, smiling. "No we haven't, The Mokurealmer will be neutralized."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, a pain feeling his head.

* * *

" _Daddy...what's that?"_

" _I...I don't know Naruto."_

" _It's so big, I mean it's huge look at it."_

" _Naruto...run, run!"_

* * *

" _Mokurealm, wh-what? What was that just now, my head feels like it's burning like a pile of coal. Th-that man, he was standing there in that vision as well."_ Naruto watched as the man looked at Kira, who was busy talking on the radio. Was he waiting?

The man shrugged before opening a portal, going to wherever it would take him.

"Fucking bastard." Kira muttered, "okay squads fall in for tonight." She turned around, seeing a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes looking at her. He had a wakizashi out, ready to strike. "W-who the fuck are yo-" Naruto charged her, pressing the blade to her throat.

He looked into her eyes, glaring. "If you scream, I'll kill you." The woman spit in his face, this made Naruto headbutt her. She whimpered slightly from it, but remained defiant to show pain. "Walk." Naruto motioned towards the door. Keeping the blade on her throat as they walked.

When they neared the door, Naruto looked to see several men with guns pointed at them. "I knew you'd be coming boy, matter of time. Still sour over their deaths?" Naruto nicked her neck, "guess so. She was beautiful, by chance did you have a good time with that girl...you're what. One hundred?"

"Don't you dare talk about Ayame, now order them to stand down." The woman only laughed, the redhead slammed her head into the boy's nose, break it. This made Naruto back off, before she turned around. Grabbing a dagger out of her holster. She slashed at Naruto, missing wildly. "Don't stand there, shoot the fucker!"

Naruto focused energy into his body, managing to slice a few of the bullets out of air, while running back into his house. The men charged up the stairs, stopping a the door. "Ready, breach!" Kira was already chuckling, until a blast inside the house made her fly back.

The woman landed hard on the ground, she was lucky the blast wave didn't kill her. Naruto however leaped from a tree, sending his wakizashi into her chest. The woman was pinned to the ground before she felt something wrap around her throat.

A long tail, covered in red fur. "I'll make sure to give your head to the Americans, fucking bitch." Kira felt the tail tug at her neck. Ripping her head off along with her spine, Naruto grabbed the spine holding it up to the new arriving soldiers. He watched as they held their guns up, before they could fire. They watched as he pulled a trigger out, and smiled.

"Boom ..."

The men that were standing there were engulfed by a explosion of C4, the men that survived had both his legs blown off. He crawled towards the blond, who proceeded to use Kira's spine as wire and choke the man. Breaking his neck for good measure.

The blonde grabbed a radio, one that had survived, and flipped it on. "Mission done."

* * *

Shang Tsung watched through a pool of water the carnage the boy unleashed in the camp. Even easily killing Kira, the upper ranking member of The Black Dragon Clan. The man stoked his white beard, before turning into a younger black haired man.

"Lord Kahn, are you sure we should kill such talent? The man asked watching as Kira's spine was ripped out, he always hated that whore. The man he was questioning, no, the giant stared in interest at the boy.

"Shang Tsung, you asked an honest question. That boy is indeed talented, with rumors of the the one as Nitara joining Earthrealm's side, we'll need some new blood around. Send Quan Chi as an envoy, the day of Earthrealm's reckoning is at hand." Shang Tsung bowed to his master, before noticing something about the boy.

How he looked...so much familiar, to that little boy he ripped the soul from so long ago.

* * *

Naruto was waiting, blood soaked because three more men came up from the shadows, tried to kill him. Key word, TRIED, to kill him. The boy's semi feral state allowed him to easily deal with them, but right now he was holding Kira's head. The boy looked at it with disgust, how could this redheaded bitch ever had been so free.

She slaughtered a village of innocent people. Yet she went free, not to mention she slaughter Naruto's best human friend, a girl named Ayame, who owned a noodle place inside the village. She always made the best noodles, Naruto missed her and her cooking dearly.

So, what was he doing while waiting you ask? He was swinging the spine and head of Kira around as if it was a toy. "Ring around the air bitch, got your spine, now you're unable to whine so I won't make you cry. Redheaded bitch think she was bad, now her face looks way too sad." Naruto singed, actually gleeful at the sight of woman's head spinning around.

"Stupid genocidal bitch, got into a hitch, pop went her spine and all her soldiers whined."

"What in God's name are you doing?!" Sonya yelled as she saw him playing with Kira's spine. The boy looked at her smiling before throwing it up into the air. She got a good look before blasting the head with a ball of fire making it explode.

He turned to her, his red tail wrapped around his stomach. "Nothing much, just normal good'ol revenge." Kenshi looked at the boy, noticing in his spirit guided vision, the tail Naruto had. He looked at Sonya, before speaking out.

"He's a Kitsune, a demon fox." The boy only chuckled before wagging his tail.

"Yep...good one mister Blind Guy."

"Kenshi..."

"Kenshi, anyway, about what I am. I am Naruto Uzumaki, I am from Netherrealm. My tail is real, my eyes are blue, and I think I'm going to be dreaming about you."

Sonya blushed at the last part, noticing his wink. "N-no you won't, _pervert._ " She thought at the end, the boy looked at them before sighing. He then noticed something, just behind him a green portal opened, coming out of it was ashy colored man, he had strange symbols across his body.

"Hello Naruto, long time no see."

Naruto looked at him, before smiling. "Long time no see, Qaun Chi."


End file.
